¿cual lado de la moneda?
by liho.chan0324
Summary: Bella lleva una doble vida, el día esta entre sus estudios y su gusto por el anime, y la noche se convierte en una atrevida dama de compañía... todos humanos. Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad es una interesante historia
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la trama es parte de mi imaginación.**

Chicas, este es mi primer fin, porfa no me den muy duro, se aceptan ideas y sugerencias... agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerlo antes hacerse una idea del fic. ^^sin mas acá esta el primer capitulo de **¿cual lado de la moneda?**

* * *

Era miércoles un día que normalmente no acostumbraba trabajar, pero claro había un nuevo cliente que 'necesitaba` atención hoy, cómo no! era una tonta escusa para tener sexo. Cuando será que los hombres entenderán que el sexo y el amor nunca están juntos, si, nunca lo estarían; empezando porque simplemente el segundo no existía.

Tengo 23 años y lo máximo que he logrado experimentar es el afecto de alguien a quien estimo mucho, pero de ahí a quererlo, o amarlo y una relación estable, ni de riesgos! Una amiga me decía que era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara al hombre adecuado, pero yo no creía en eso, mi mundo no era así… había aprendido con el tiempo que era mejor tener un buen escudo que dejarte ver cómo eres realmente así nunca te lastimaban.

Suspire nuevamente mientas arreglaba mi cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda para luego con mucho cuidado guardarlo tras la peluca color azul eléctrico hasta los hombros, un lindo vestido que llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla del mismo color que el pelo y unas lentillas de color violeta, nunca me gustaba mostrar el verdadero color de mis ojos café aburrido, y las lentillas eran bien divertidas, mis amigas decían que parecía un arcoíris de tantos que tenia, todos los días usaba una peluca y lentillas por qué no me gustaba mi apariencia, siempre me habían gustado esas muñecas anime que tenían el cabello de todas las formas inimaginables y sus ojos tan brillantes y expresivos, pero claro yo era todo lo opuesto a eso… mi cabello además de largo era ondulado y no podía arreglarlo de ninguna forma... era alta, no demasiado pero si 1,65 y era delgada, pero con las curvas donde las necesitaba, mi piel pálida y suave ayudaba mucho a la hora de cambiar mi apariencia pues dependía del color tenia diferente aspecto, como cuando me ponía algo color coral parecía caramelo y hacia verme más dulce, pero cuando me ponía algo azul, resplandecía con una apariencia misteriosa …

-mierda! Voy tarde – sigue divagando Isabella! Me regañe mentalmente. Ah! por cierto ese es mi nombre pero para mis amigos soy Bella, en el trabajo Bel. Me puse los tacones rápidamente y corrí fuera de mi casa y tome un taxi a la dirección acordada, y mi ocupación… "Acompañante" de caballeros obviamente… pero bueno siempre era muy exigente con mis clientes, empezando por que nunca tenía relaciones sin protección obviamente ni que fuera una suicida con todo lo que ronda el mundo en estos momentos, ja ni de chiste, llegue rápidamente a la dirección y era el pent-house de un gran edificio del centro de la ciudad. Me baje pagándole al chofer y apague mi celular, así mis amigas no molestaría. Toque el timbre y unos momentos después una voz varonil muy sexi hablo

- quien?- Suspire toque el botón de nuevo y dije simplemente

-Bel-

-Ya te abro- y sonó un suave timbre que me permitía acceder al edificio, entre al ascensor y pulse el ultimo botón cuando llegue solo había una puerta, bien! tenía dinero para tener todo el piso. Toque la puerta suavemente y me quiete la peluca la guarde y sacudí mi pelo ligeramente. Y así tomo su apariencia sexi, en eso sentí que abrían la puerta, un caballero joven, aunque era extremadamente lindo apareció tras la puerta. Aunque pudo no me deslumbro ya lo había visto mientras investigaba sobre él, me insto a entrar con un movimiento suave de su mano.

-buenas noches Bel, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente Edward, y dígame, para que soy buena- Directo al grano, como siempre. El caballero me guio con su mano para que siguiera hacia su apartamento, sonreí suavemente y entre a su apartamento. Cuando llegamos al salón me tomo de la cintura y me hizo girar sobre mis talones me dejo frente a él y me tomo por el cuello, suspiro y dijo:

-Eres muchísimo más hermosa en persona-

-Gracias Edward-

-No te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?- No era el primero que lo hacía pero no me gustaba mucho salir a la calle en este aspecto…

-Aquí o afuera?- Pregunte simplemente.

-Aquí, me dijiste que no te gustaba mucho salir así que tengo todo listo que te parece?- Asentí aliviada le conteste igual de tranquila

-Está bien no tengo ningún problema-

El me guio por su apartamento tomándome de la mano hasta una mesa dispuesta para dos personas tenía una vela en la mitad y dos platos servidos elaboradamente. Me corrió la silla y luego él se sentó frente a mí, estaba acostumbrada a que algunos hombres tenían sus "fetiches" a la hora de estar con una mujer, algunos piden un calzado especial o un atuendo, pero otros les gusta cenar antes de, supongo que expía la culpa del "sexo sin compromisos". Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar un poco más Edward me empezó hablar con esos espectaculares ojos verdes clavados en mí, por suerte yo tenía experiencia con esas miradas sino estaría como un tomate, sus ojos casi traspasaban mi piel….

-y… podrías contarme algo sobre ti?- Sonreí divertida ante su notable titubeo.

-No mucho en realidad ya te lo había dicho por teléfono.- reí ahora divertida por su expresión avergonzada.-mmm pero te puedo decir que tengo 23 años…- y le sonreí amablemente

-Bueno yo te llevo solo dos años, así que no hay mucha diferencia de edad.-

-Bueno puedo decirte con sinceridad que a mí me alegra más…-

-Supongo que todas las veces no hay tan poca diferencia de edad no es así?- dijo con una mirada triste- Yo empecé a comer y antes de poner el tenedor en mi boca dije simplemente-

-Suponer bien, no siempre es así-

El puso una cara rara y yo ladee la cabeza mientras disfrutábamos la comida, el tenia una cara muy extraña, ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento Edward era un hombre realmente lindo, tenia facciones cuadradas, y su nariz era recta y pulida, tenía un cabello que parecía rebelde de un extraño tono bronce, su piel un poco mas pálida que la mía, parecía muy suave, y era más alto que yo, me llevaba una cabeza completa y era delgado pero se notaba bien tonificado. Era de esos chicos que yo llamaría normal mente un muy buen prospecto, era lindo, mucho… tenía una buena situación económica que se notaba tanto en su apartamento como en su forma de vestir, era sofisticado y muy educado, sobre todo a la hora de hablar, yo ya había cruzado un par de llamadas con él antes de aceptar venir acá, así que sabia más o menos a que esperarme. El carraspeo suavemente llamando mi atención de la comida.

-y supongo que ese no es tu verdadero color de ojos o no?- yo sonreí a modo de disculpa ante su pregunta.

-hoy son violeta, mañana azules, pasado cafés, y así…- dije simplemente y era verdad, en realidad no sabía porque se lo había dicho normalmente contestaba que esa era una de las reglas, nada personal referente a mi.- y Dime a que te dedicas… - Pregunte tratando de sacar un tema de conversación aunque el silencio con el no se sentía mal.

-Soy médico, un neurocirujano para ser mas especifico. Trabajo en el hospital central. Am… toco el piano es mi hobby por así decirlo pero lo llamaría mi pasión… y como te lo había dicho antes tengo 25 años. – sonrió satisfecho y me miro atento… Esperando algo cuando ate cabos carraspee

- emmm bueno… tengo 23… mmm… me gusta leer mucho… mmm… me gustan las lentillas… mmm… y me gusta mucho cocinar, ok creo que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir… - Sonreí avergonzada – lo siento pero es todo lo que me permito hacer.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Edward un poco decaído, suspiro recompuso su sonrisa y dijo – bueno no me pondré de malas solo por eso, estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa ahora… se levanto y cuando volvió traía una botella de vino tinto en una mano y en la otra dos copas de vino – quieres celebrar conmigo?- Tonto sabia la respuesta a todo lo que dijera, había comprado una muñeca para que lo satisfacera en todo lo que pidiera contestándole que si aunque ella no quisiera..

-Por supuesto- me levante de la mesa donde estaban los platos ya vacios, le recibí las copas y el abrió la botella y nos sirvió –porque celebramos? – pregunte curiosa realmente.

-Por ti, por lo bella que eres, porque la deliciosa cena y por una gran noche.- El me sonrió y yo se la devolví como la buena actriz que era, claro que esa última no podía faltar. Siempre era igual, el primer encuentro era siempre igual, la cena, la charla, el brindis, y luego a la cama, siempre igual.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad no es para tanto.-

-Por supuesto que si es para tanto Bel, sabes no se qué piensas tu en estos momentos de mi, pero de verdad, quisiera que confiaras un poco más en mí, yo… yo no te pedí que vinieras hasta acá solo por tu trabajo, en serio que no, esa no es mi intención contigo…- para el punto que estaba llegando esa charla era una charla que no quería llevar a cabo y mucho menos con él, el era hermoso y no quería que se inmiscuyera en mi vida, mucho menos en lo que hacía eso seguro, pero no sé porque le creí solo un par de segundos, luego suspire me tome el resto del vino de un solo trago para escuchar que es lo que quería, yo debía permanecer con el tiempo suficiente como para poder cobrar pero en esos momentos no me importaba en lo mas mínimo su dinero.- yo quiero conocerle, saber que te gusta... a ti, la de verdad, no a la muñeca que actúa para complacer.-

-Edward…- lo interrumpí – Sabias cual era mi profesión cuando me llamaste, además eso no está en tema de discusión. Si deseas que haga algo más por ti… So- En ese momento Edward me había callado poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, sabía que no era ni una pisca de verdad, así ocurría las pocas beses que me daban el discurso quiero "ayudarte" yo entre abrí mis labios para responderle el beso de manera pasional, pero lo Edward me dejo en blanco cuando empezó a besarme de manera suave, lenta, con suavidad, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, el era realmente suave, me acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos y yo pase mis manos a sus cabellos que eran suaves como la seda, profundizo el beso de la misma manera pero esta vez demostrando su deseo, con calma, aunque para lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro podía sentir que estaba excitado de manera dolorosa, y de repente volvió a besarme de manera lenta nuevamente y alejándose suavemente de mi, en un suave susurro contesto aun teniendo nuestros labios tan cerca que sentía como se movían por sobre los míos.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente Bel, solo te pido que me des una simple oportunidad de conocerte y que salgamos solo eso te pido.- ese beso había sido el mejor de toda mi vida, pero eso estaba fuera de discusión. Suspire tristemente y baje la cabeza, fue una lástima hubiera disfrutado demasiado estando con él, no solo placer, habría sido algo extraordinario en verdad.

-Lo siento Edward, pero se acabo el trato.- Me aleje de él lentamente, el estaba el shock aproveche eso para alejarme hacia la puerta y tome mi abrigo y mi cartera cuando iba a abrir la puerta Edward me tomo del brazo y me dijo con los ojos llenos de terror.

-No!... espera, lo siento, me comportare en serio me atendré a lo establecido pero no te vayas por favor!... – me dolió verlo así aunque no debería, pero suspire mientras me soltaba de su agarre. Y le acariciaba la mejilla, lo atraje hacia mi le di un suave beso en los labios suspirando suavemente en ellos al alejarme y le dije.

-Lo siento, no me vuelvas a llamar. – Así me fui de su apartamento lamentándolo como nunca, de verdad que si, en el ascensor me puse mi peluca nuevamente y me retire a mi apartamento que aunque no era muy grande era lo suficiente mente cómodo. Prendí mi celular y apareció una llamada de mi amiga Alice, era de suponerse, pero la llamaría cuando estuviera en casa, de pronto volvió a sonar pero del numero de trabajo, genial… era un texto

"_Lamento lo que ocurrió si puedo volver a verte avísame por favor, y no te llevaste tu pago debo consignártelo? E."_

Suspire sabía que no debía contestarle pero algo me dijo que si no insistiría. Teclee rápido y conciso

"_Nuestro trato ha sido cancelado, y si no lo traje fue porque así lo quise, no tienes nada porque pagarme."_

Suspire nuevamente esto sería algo difícil de olvidar…

.

.

.

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente entre el trabajo y la universidad, y finalmente el semestre había terminado, se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y mis amigas se iban para sus respectivos hogares, yo vivía por mi cuenta hacía muchos años y no frecuentaba a mis padres sino una vez cada año, pues a ellos no les gustaba mi forma de vestir, decían que parecía una prostituta, y les hervía la sangre cuando me reía, que verdad más bien dicha; esta noche mis amigas querían ir a un bar donde habíamos ido en algunas ocasiones, y sabia que no me dirían nada por mi apariencia, así que decidida me arregle mejor que cada día, me puse un hermoso vestido negro, con corpiño en la parte superior, entallado hasta dejar sin respiración se amarraba de la parte delantera tenía un vestido en capas hasta la media pierna, tenia detalles en morado y lo complemente con unas medias veladas negras unos plataformas morados, me maquille un poco más oscuro de lo normal, mi peluca era morada como los apliques del vestido y en bucles dándole un toque de inocencia y los ojos eran negros con visos violetas, era una combinación que Alice llamaba "misteriosa" reí al recordar que la había arrastrado hasta la óptica cuando las vi y Alice había adulado mi compra. Cuando sonó mi celular lo levante de la mesita de noche y conteste pues sabía que era Alice por el tono que sonaba

-HI! Alice! Qué pasa?-

-Bella, Bella, Bella, te falta mucho?- reí divertida por su saludo

-No mucho pequeña mostrico porque?- Pregunte ahora realmente curiosa.

-Porque quedamos de vernos a las ocho…- dijo simulando profesionalismo

-eso lo sé Alice! Y que con eso?-

-que ya llegamos por ti! SAL AHORA BELLA!- y el timbre empezó a sonar

-Voy- Tome mi cartera una negra y Salí con rapidez de mi casa revisando que si tuviera mi efectivo y lo para el taxi después pues hoy beberíamos hasta el atragantamiento. reí ante la idea, después de lo ocurrido con Edward no había podido salir y desahogar mi desencanto de ninguna manera, había tenido mucho trabajo y toneladas de estudio.

Baje rápidamente y me encontré con Alice y su combo aun no los conocía muy bien pero ellos me aceptaban tal cual y para mí eso era lo más importante, es más me divertía con ellos, Jasper el novio de Alice, tan educado siempre… Rosalie su hermana la belleza en carne, aunque una vez nos encontramos por casualidad y un tarado en la calle nos pregunto que si éramos hermanas porque según el éramos idénticas… y su novio Emmeth un oso de peluche en tamaño XXL parecía un musculoso sin cerebro pero era un chocolate por dentro. Sonreí al verlos y Emmeth se me acerco y me hizo dar una vuelta completa.

-Y de que estas disfrazada hoy Barbie Bella?- Reímos ante su pregunta,

-De lo mismo de siempre Em, De Bella de que más seria sino eso?- y así entre risas nos dirigimos hacia el bar, cuando íbamos a entrar el celular de Emmeth empezó a sonar y nos pidió que lo esperáramos afuera. Cuando volvió sonreía como nunca. Rose le pregunto

-que paso Em?-

-Mi hermano del que les he hablado que creía que era "gay" después de mucho amenazar con que me contara la verdad termino aceptando que no era así solo que estaba despechado por que una chica le había enganchado y lo boto, y por fin decidió salir del monasterio de su apartamento aprovechando que está libre de su turno en la clínica mañana…- Ellos sonrieron y felices entraron al bar, a mi había algo que me decía corre pero estaba tan emocionada con esta salida que ni caso le hice. Cerca de una media hora después ya iba por mi quinta bebida… hoy estaba realmente decidida a emborracharme a como diera lugar y debido a mi alta toleración al alcohol debía tomar casi en exceso, las chicas me miraban con los ojos abiertos y reían con sus novios hasta que Emmeth se disculpo diciendo que saldría por su hermano y que ya volvía. Alice se me acerco y me pregunto

-Bella estas despechada…-Yo me reía a carcajadas algo muy poco común en mi …

-Alice tú crees que estoy bebiendo así por culpa de un despecho?- Ella asintió – Nooo es que tengo una gran tolerancia al alcohol y hoy no pienso pasar la oportunidad de emborracharme, necesito sacar los exámenes de mi cabeza, es solo eso te lo juro!- ella asintió feliz y cuando iba a arrastrar a jazz a la pista de baile Escuche a Emmeth a mi espalda que decía por sobre la música,

-Chicos les presento a mi hermano "mayor", Edward- Los chicos se levantaron a saludarlo mientras a mí se me hundía el estomago hasta los pies…

Edward, medico… hermano de Emmeth… MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA! Me decía a mi misma mientras me volteaba para confirmas mis miedos, Edward el Edward que había rechazado meses atrás estaba tras de mi mientras saludaba a mis acompañantes, sopesé las opciones no podría pasar desapercibida mientras huía y él me podría reconocer, me levante y salude con la mayor frialdad mientras Emmeth me presentaba, Gracias al cielo la luz ayudo a que no me reconociera, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que estaba tratando de atar cabos, tan pronto cesaron las presentaciones y nos sentamos en la mesa, busque una gran escusa para huir cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, Edward me pedía con los ojos salir a bailar, y no podía declinar, había acabado de quejarme con los chicos por no tener con quien bailar… Me tome el trago que tenia frente a mí de un solo trago aunque aun había más de la mitad y que era de los más fuertes ante la mirada atónita de todos allí… me tomo por la cintura y me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con el aunque él me miraba fijamente y finalmente me pregunto

-Emmm Nos conocemos?- Aun no me reconocía pero si hablaba estaba más que frita. Suspire tratando de calmarme, no tenía más opción que delatarme. Mierda! Tenía que ser valiente y afrontar el error de no haber indagado más en su vida, no tenía más opción que hablar y ver cómo salía de este terrible error.

-Esto no debería de estar pasando y lo sabes.- Edward se atraganto. Me miro por un par de segundos y me agarro aun más fuerte a su cintura. Sonrió alegremente y se acerco a mi oído y susurro

-Así que Bel es Bella la extraña amiga de mis amigos, no sabes cuando hubiera deseado aceptar antes las invitaciones a salir de mi tonto hermano!- y el muy tonto rio feliz de su descubrimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la trama es parte de mi imaginación.**

**_Chicas gracias por dedicarle el tiempo a mi loca historia a Tanya Masen Cullen y a Basileia75 ^^ gracias chicas por su apoyo, gracias y acá les va un nuevo cap, este no es tan largo como el anterior pero las cosas se van a empezar a poner bien buenas!... Bueno les cuento también que espero publicar mínimo una vez a la semana, esperando que sean dos. Bueno no los entretengo mas y a leer el cap._**

**_Gracias! ^^_**

* * *

-No hubieras hecho mucho, normal mente estaría trabajando, casi nunca salgo con ellos.- Dije fría mente. El me miro detalladamente por unos segundos y dijo.

-Vaya y yo que me alegraba de verte, que tonto fui…- Suspire.

-Mira, las cosas no son como tú crees, para ellos soy solo Bella, Solo espero que no lo vayas a decir a los cuatro vientos por favor, ellos no saben nada.- Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada. –Por favor, es en serio, ellos no saben acerca de mi trabajo- el suspiro y dijo

-pues tendremos que ingeniarnos algo porque Emmeth me cacho sonriendo y pues cree que eres tú por quien he estado sufriendo este tiempo. Te ayudo y digo que somos viejos "conocidos" que no te reconocí a la primera por el cambio de apariencia, que nos conocimos en un parque hace un par de años, viejos amigos y así tu me agradeces con un café… te parece?- Suspire, era un chantaje muy bien disimulado y la verdad es que no entendía muy bien sus intenciones pero no tenía más opción que decirle que si.

-Ya que además se que ya no te puedo dejar colgado de nuevo… Ok, algo que deba de saber de ti fuera de lo que ya se?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, no quería que viera mi debilidad y la verdad es que por primera vez me importaba lo que dijeran los demás de mi, y es que en los chicos había encontrado unos verdaderos amigos, ellos me querían como era sin importar mi apariencia.

-mmm… pues estuve a punto de casarme, pero conocí a una mujer extraordinaria mente hermosa y cancele mi compromiso cuando me di cuenta que en realidad no sentía más que cariño por ella. Y la chica que conocí la cual por cierto un par de meses después me dejo tirado con una serenata… mm la que por cierto tuve que oír solo, mmm no se que mas quieras saber de mi.- Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, eso no me lo esperaba ni en sueños… - Algo de ti que deba saber?- Dijo mirándome curioso y divertido a la vez, suspire, ya que mas podía hacer… estaba completamente atada a esta farsa, no tenia opción, suspire.

-Mi nombre, Isabella, Pero mis amigos me llaman Bella. Mi apariencia cambia, día con día, soy una fanática del Anime. Mi apariencia depende de mi estado de ánimo, vivo sola hace mas de 4 años, mmm Soy MUY reservada y pues me alegra ver a un viejo amigo, además de salir mañana en la tarde a tomar el café, mmm Ellos creen que mis padres me mantienen y pues por eso no accedí a tener un empleo, por obvias razones… Mira, solo quiero salir de esto de una vez, si, hoy quiero embriagarme al punto del coma etílico y espero que tú me ayudes a llegar a mi casa, Puedes?- El rió divertido por mi último comentario y dijo seriamente.

-Dime tu dirección y te dejare allí cuando ya no puedas ni saber tu nombre…- Sonrió de una forma torcida y me deslumbro por un par de segundos, luego de eso le di mi dirección y me separe para poder volver a la mesa y así cumplir mi meta de la noche.

Los chicos nos miraban extrañados, pero no hicieron muchas preguntas, Edward contesto las preguntas que habíamos preparado mientras bailábamos y después de eso pedí la botella más grande y empecé a servir bebidas a diestra y siniestra a mí y a mis acompañantes.

Cerca de las 3 de la mañana casi nos sacan a rastras del bar, pero antes de salir compre una nueva botella y tambaleándome junto con mis amigos salimos a la calle donde pedimos tres taxis, cada pareja se iba por su lado, aunque las chicas estaban más que aterradas, yo siempre salía del bar sola, esto era más que extraño, pero Edward explico rápidamente que solo quería asegurarse que estaría bien debido a mi alto estado de ebriedad… Excusas, obviamente para ir a mi apartamento.

En el borde de mi inconsciencia, recuerdo que al subirme al taxi, Edward estaba muy nervioso y luego de dar la dirección al taxista nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, al cual tardamos poco en llegar. Edward pago y me ayudo a bajar, al entrar me guió hasta la entrada y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento Edward me arrebato las llaves y abrió en un santiamén y prácticamente me arrastro dentro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mi cabeza martillaba de una forma incesante y dolorosa. Fui vagamente consciente de que la noche anterior había tomado muchísimo alcohol y mi organismo aun estaba bajo la influencia de este. Nunca dormía hasta tarde y hoy no sería la excepción a esa costumbre, mi estomago estaba revuelto y sabia que lo mejor seria esperar un rato mas en mi cama y tratar de recordar la noche anterior…

La salida con los chicos, el Bar de siempre en el que nunca me miraban raro ni me señalaban… Mierda! Edward… Lo que había bailado con él y la llegada a mi apartamento… pero ¿qué paso después? Simplemente mi cabeza no registraba nada mas después de aquel momento en el que Edward cerró la puerta del apartamento, me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi lentamente, pero no recuerdo más allá de ese punto… ¿acaso paso algo más anoche? No… lo recordaría, de eso estaba segura, pero esa laguna mental no era para nada común en mí.

Frustrada por la falta de memoria y con una severa jaqueca lo mejor era no forzar más mi mente y si algo paso definitivamente lo iba a recordar tarde o temprano. Suspire perezosamente y me estire en mi cama pero cuando lo hice sentí con algo o "alguien" a mi lado se movía… -oh rayos!- pensé con toda la frustración que tenía desde la noche anterior, estaba casi 100% segura de que la persona a mi lado era Edward, no había más posibilidades, puesto que solo las chicas conocían mi apartamento y si fue el chico de ojos quien me trajo a casa pues esa era la única razón de estar con alguien a mi lado…

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad voltee lentamente mi cara pero nunca me espere que unos vivos ojos verdes me ataran a ellos… Edward estaba despierto a mi lado, me miraba con su rostro inescrutable y una media sonrisa que solo podría describir como socarrona… El muy estúpido se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara! Entrecerré mis ojos dándole una mirada acusatoria y antes de poder decir nada Edward se rió de una forma tan angelical que me deslumbro por un momento, se veía tan adorable riendo que tuve que recordarme que estaba enojada con el…

-Sí, claro ya veo que haberte metido en mi cama fue muy divertido, ja ja- El sarcasmo, fluyo por mi lengua sin mucha dificultad, sabía que después del chantaje de anoche no iba a poder librarme muy fácil de él. Suspire, aun los restos de mi resaca no terminaban de desaparecer completamente, así que lentamente me levante de mi cama, para mi gran desconcierto estaba tal cual como había salido de mi casa, la diferencia era que el corpiño estaba un poco suelto, no tenia los tacones puestos ni mi peluca, pero podía sentir mis lentillas aun en mis ojos. Edward no me había desvestido, solo había quitado lo necesario y me había acostado en la cama así nada más. Cuando estuve segura de que no me caería camine lentamente y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se sentaba en la cama, no tenía camisa, pero podía ver que él aun tenía el pantalón puesto. Era increíblemente deseable con su torso desnudo, tenía un gran cuerpo, no estaba sobre ejercitado, sino lo justo se veía bien tonificado, los abdominales se marcaban por su vientre y un pequeño camino de pelos incitaba a mirar cada vez más hacia abajo aunque su pantalón estaba bien puesto.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta Edward suspiro y dijo con mucha suavidad – Isabella, yo no quiero que pienses así de mí, es mas dormí en el sofá. Solo me recosté a tu lado cuando sentí que ibas a despertar, no quería incomodarte, lo siento. – tomo aire y suspiro suavemente. –Solo deseo que me creas cuando te digo que quiero conocerte, que mis intenciones no son malas, y que de verdad me interesas, no como Bel, sino como Isabella, la real… - sus palabras se volvieron cada vez mas suaves y cuando termino fue apenas un murmullo. Suspire, me sentí mal por haber pensado así de él. Pero pronto deseche la idea las cosas no eran así aun que él luchara toda su vida.

-Ya acepte tomarme un café contigo, no comprendo porque sigues lamentándote.- Dije sin mucha emoción Edward me miraba abstraído en sus propios pensamientos y se levanto lentamente de la cama y se me acerco con gran lentitud como si temiera que me alejara de él, y la verdad estaba en lo correcto si daba solo dos pasos me alejaría de él sin dudarlo. Pero justo antes paro a un paso largo de mí y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-No si no quieres hacerlo. No le diré nada a los muchachos, pero quiero que tú me des esa oportunidad, no porque te sientas obligada, esa es la cosa, yo quiero conocerte no obligarte.- Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos, y justo cuando ya creí que las cosas se quedarían ahí Edward suspiro y dijo –Te deje el desayuno hecho.-

Tan pronto como dijo esto salió de mi habitación se puso su camiseta con gran rapidez saco una tarjeta de la chaqueta la puso en la mesita que tenía más cerca y tomo su chaqueta del sofá. Volteo y me miro cuando tenía su mano en la puerta del apartamento. –Si quieres darme esa oportunidad por favor llámame.- Y con esa frase dejo mi apartamento dejándome con una gran confusión, que no ayudaba mucho a mi resaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la trama es parte de mi imaginación.**

Sabía que esta era una mala idea, cada segundo estaba más y más segura de eso. No debía de estar llamando a Edward, estaba más que segura que tendría un gran problema, pero yo era una mujer de palabra y eso no tenía ninguna discusión, le había prometido un café, un café seria así se me fuera todo a la mierda era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él en vista de que no me había delatado con los muchachos esa noche. Suspire tristemente a sabiendas de que no era el mejor plan del mundo…

Espere pacientemente mientras el teléfono sonaba en mi oreja...

Uno…

Dos…

Tres… -No iba a contestar, mejor cuelgo- Pensé tristemente… espera no debería estar triste

-Diga?- Su voz suave y un tanto adormilada hablo desde el otro lado de la línea, me obligue a tomar coraje y dije en una voz suave y tranquila.

-Edward, hola hablas con Bella, espero no despertarte…- Suspire, que patética sonaba, pero antes que añadiera algo mas escuche un estruendo del otro lado de la línea y luego un gruñido.

-Auch… perdón, Bella! Mmm ¡hola! Como estas?- Estaba nervioso hablo rápidamente y se trababa con las palabras no pude más que soltar una pequeña risita por su incomodidad.

-Bien, gracias, pero dime acaso te caíste o algo así, hiciste un gran estruendo por allá…- y solté de nuevo una risita mal disimulada.

-Mmm bueno… estoy bien si, pero tal vez un poco dolorido, no te rías pero me sorprendió tanto tu llamada que caí de la cama del susto.- dijo casi en un susurro imagino que evitando demostrar su vergüenza que por cierto pude notar en su voz por más que lo evitara.

-Bueno no quería asustarte, solo quería preguntarte algo, no me lo tomes a mal, pero soy una mujer de palabra, y te prometí un café, así que quería saber que turno tenias esta semana… - no me había dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa hasta que empecé a divagar en lo que estaba diciéndole a Edward.

-Para tu suerte querida Bella, no me gusta hacer las cosas por obligación así que olvida lo del café.- Dijo cortante, quien entiende a este tarado, casi me ruega porque me quedara con él la noche de la cita en su apartamento y ahora me rechaza! Quien se cree este estúpido!.

-Eres tarado o te haces? Te estoy invitando a tomarnos un café, ¿eso no es lo que tú querías? – suspire exasperada… -mira Edward, yo solo quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí con un café, ¿Qué turno tienes esta semana Edward?- dije de forma conciliadora, por algo me había ganado mi trabajo, sabia como tratar a un caballero y no solo por lo que había entre los pantalones, era mas mucho mas lo que había que aprender de ellos.

Edward suspiro sonoramente y gruño bajo antes de suspirar nuevamente y en una voz no muy convencida dijo –está bien… trabajo en las mañana, hasta las tres, pero sabes que mañana no tengo trabajo porque salimos ahora?- Mierda! Porque no pensé en eso… piensa piensa…

-Amm este… Porque no nos vemos mañana entonces para cenar?- Eso sal por la tangente, a ver si no lo nota…

-¿y porque no ahora? Estoy libre… y tu terminaste la universidad… creo que podemos tomarnos algo no te parece?- Ok la cagaste, el sabe que ya estás en semana de receso… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el taxista paro frente al edificio donde tenía mi compromiso esa noche… Sabía que no debía llamarlo ahora!

-Señorita llegamos a la dirección que me dio- Dijo el taxista con premura. Saque de mi billetera el dinero para pagarle y mientras me quitaba la peluca escuche que Edward hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella? Estas ahí?- suspire ya había oído al taxista de eso no tenía ninguna duda Salí del taxi y mientras caminaba al edificio le dije a Edward.

-tengo que irme, mañana te llamo entonces para salir.- rápido y cortante jajaja si ya veremos cómo sales de esta Bels…

-Donde estas Bella?- Pregunto Edward se notaba que tenia la mandíbula bien apretada, casi podría decir que escuchaba el chirriar de sus dientes unos con los otros.

-Edward, te llamo mañana tengo trabajo por hacer- y cuando iba a colgar pude oír como Edward gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-ESPERA!- Colgué. El sabia a que me dedicaba y al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía era algo de lo que disfrutaba, nadie podía culparme que era una joven vivas, además que como aseguraban algunos de mis clientes frecuentes gozaba de un lívido muy activo y vivaz… Podía pasar la noche en vela "cuidando" a mi cliente… claro que eso solo pasaba cuando eran clientes jóvenes, pero como el cliente de hoy era un caballero un tanto "madurito" no sería ese el caso, aunque llevaba unas cuantas semanas de abstinencia, sabía que tendría que buscar alguna forma de "desahogar" todas estas ganas locas…

.

.

.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando el taxi paraba frente a mi apartamento, estaba aburrida, a más no poder. El cliente de esa noche para mi gran desgracia solo quería un poquito de cariño y mimos, según me conto el caballero sus hijas estaban muy enojados con el por algo relacionado a su ex – esposa y no quería nada más que lo abrazara y lo mimara como un pequeño bebe. Suspire totalmente frustrada de la tención sexual que tenía en mi pobre organismo sin poderlo liberar. Le pague al conductor con tanta parsimonia que podría jurar que el muy cabro estaba insultándome en su cabeza retorcida… cuadre bien mi peluca y Salí del taxi. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta el taxia arranco a toda velocidad, -estúpido- murmure cabreada por la actitud tan pendeja de ese tarado… me dedique a sacar las llaves de mi cartera cuando una mano tomo mi hombro, salte del susto y cuando iba a darle un puñetazo al tarado que había asustado vi unos ojos verdes que estaban ligeramente desorbitados… mi puño había quedado a solo un par de centímetros de la cara del tarado de Edward.

-Maldita sea Edward! Casi muero de un infarto! – le grite tan pronto como recupere la voz después de tan terrible susto que me había propinado el muy cabron – ¿Qué haces acá? Que no estabas durmiendo en tu casa?.- solté toda la rabia en una sola frase…

-B-Bueno… me enoje mucho… - estaba divagando, Edward estaba tomado, no ebrio pero si tenía alcohol en su sistema… cada vez estaba más segura de eso – solo quería estar contigo. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando se que estas con alguno de esos tipos?! Pues me pone mal! Me hierve la sangre solo de pensar lo que puedes hacer con ellos y a mí no me das una puta oportunidad! – genial, solo me faltaba que Edward se pusiera en plan celoso. –sabes lo que he soñado contigo? Acaso alguna vez has querido a alguien de una forma que sientes que si no estás a su lado te ahogas? Dime Bella, Alguna vez lo has sentido? – Podía ver en sus ojos que me estaba suplicando, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y por más que me enterneciera esa imagen sabía que no podía dejarme engatusar y resistir sus ojos verdes que me miraban con una súplica muda.

-Edward, porque no simplemente hablamos mañana si? No quiero que los vecinos llamen a la policía por disturbios en la vía pública, por favor, mañana si, necesito un baño. Te lo suplico ojitos, hablemos por lo menos en otra parte acá no…- Hable con el tono más conciliador que podía, en vista que estaba por darle una patada en el culo por idiota. Esta es la razón por la que no tengo relaciones sentimentales! Demonios! Los hombres son unos tarados celosos y posesivos no soportan una mujer que sea independiente y caliente porque si, aunque no lo acepte a viva voz son una chica ninfómana… Claro que eso él no tenía por qué saberlo

-Está bien hablemos en otra parte… - Edward se puso un dedo en la barbilla como un buen pensador y aunque se veía realmente adorable, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una manera que solo había visto una vez… era la mirada de un tigre o un león justo cuando iba a brincar sobre su presa, esa mirada aunque lo evitaba enviaba aún corriente de terror por todo mi cuerpo… - Eso me parece perfecto Bella. Si quieres hablar en otra parte pues hablemos en otra parte.- Edward se quedo callado por un par de segundos esperando mi respuesta y yo espere a ver que mas me iba a decir. – Entonces… no vamos a subir?-. El quería subir a mi apartamento… a esta hora?! Nooo cómo crees ni que fuera tarada.

-Mmm Edward no creo que eso sea una buena idea, mira que ya está muy tarde… porque no pasas mañana y así salimos un rato?... – Pregunte a Edward tratando de evadir su subida a mi apartamento, la verdad es que hoy tenia más que revueltas y tener un hombre en mi apartamento no sería una muy buena idea. Suspire cuando vi su cara de _"¿tienes miedo?" _ Él pensaba jugar sucio. Ok, a esto podíamos jugar los dos…

-Está bien Edward, te dejare entrar… -una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, podría decir que hasta cierto punto podría verse hasta macabra. – Pero… eso sí, no te puedo asegurar que no saldrás 100% ileso de allí…- reí socarronamente mientras Edward tragaba pesadamente. Pude ver como su respiración se le atoraba en los pulmones y luego empezó a respirar rápidamente, casi en jadeos… jajaja era tan terriblemente inocente. El muy tarado pensaba que yo era un pequeña muñequita pero no sabía que en realidad le esperaba si despertaba algo no deseado en mí…

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia mi apartamento, estaba haciendo un frio de muerte, y la verdad es que yo tenía un vestido ligero y ya empezaba a sentir un poco de frio, el vestido se amarraba al cuello y debido al corte no usaba sostén tenía un corte a la cintura y de ahí era muy vaporo, daba un hermoso vuelo y si giraba parecía que flotaba entre tantas capas de telas, tenía una capa sobre otra de tul que llegaba a medio muslo, y unos tacones de 12 cms que hacían mis piernas aun más largas de lo que aparentaban ya. Edward venia tras de mí como un perrito detrás de su amo, yo no decía absolutamente nada, incluso el viaje en el ascensor fue absolutamente incomodo para ambos, había una tención sexual que no ayudaba para nada en mi estado de ánimo.

Al llegar al apartamento, suspire tranquila, al fin estaba en casa, y fiel a mi rutina, saque la peluca de mi cabeza suspire relajándome de la tención de todo el día, enrede mis dedos entre mi cabello y lo sacudí para que así tuviera su forma normal, estire mis brazos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que me paraba en las puntas de los pies sentí como mi cuerpo descansaba al bajar nuevamente las manos y me apoyaba bien en los pies, suspire, todo este tiempo Edward me miraba con atención sin decir una sola palabra. Me voltee para encararlo de una buena vez, lo que no me esperaba era ver que estaba aun a dos pasos de la puerta, las manos a los costados cerrados en puños, pero sin duda lo que hizo que quedara muda fueron sus ojos que se paseaban descaradamente por todo mi cuerpo y a pesar de la distancia notaba como cada vez sus ojos se volvían más oscuros, un brillo de lujuria era más que evidente en ellos, además de su notoria erección que ya casi no podían contener sus pantalones…

Mis ojos se encontraron nuevamente con sus ojos, que me atraparon sin poder modular una simple palabra, era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca pude haber imaginado, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto en mi vida, pero cuando quise alejarme y dar un paso atrás Edward me tenia firmemente de mis brazos, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había avanzado, ni siquiera lo note cuando lo miraba! Como era eso posible… trate de alejarme de él, dar un paso hacia atrás, pero al ser el más fuerte que yo me apretó más hacia él, pude sentir como su gran pene se apretaba en mi vientre, me llevaba una cabeza cuando estaba sin tacones! Edward se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento chocar en mi cara, sabia cuan mal, estaba esta situación! ¡Maldita sea la hora de haberlo dejado entras a mi apartamento! Cerré los ojos, no quería que sus labios sobre los míos sobrepasaran mi autocontrol que aunque era muy bueno, estaba fallando en este momento por culpa de la abstinencia!

Claro, para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que vino a continuación, Edward, empezó a besarme el cuello, sus besos empezaron suaves, con cariño, me estremecía suavemente, no quería sucumbir sin luchar, eso era mucho más injusto que lo que pensaba, besaba mi cuello y me provocaba un placer que no había conocido nunca, aun cuando el sexo era algo común, esto era nuevo para mí, no pude evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y emitir un gemido audible cuando mordió suavemente mi cuello justo en la yugular, gemía, mientras Edward me besaba y acariciaba mis brazos suavemente de abajo hacia arriba, y sin siquiera notar como lo hizo, Edward soltó mi vestido de mi cuello, bajo sus labios lentamente hasta tener uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y el otro entre sus dedos, lo mordía suavemente, movía su lengua en círculos en la aureola, lo jalaba suavemente entre sus labios, encendiendo mi placer cada vez más, mis manos se habían movido por su propia cuenta hasta el cabello de Edward y lo apretaban cada vez más hacia mí, mi vestido yacía en el suelo y solo me cudria una pequeña tanga de encaje color negra, su otra mano empezó a masajear mi intimidad suavemente de un extremo hasta el otro. Un gemido gutural se escapo del cuerpo de Edward al tocar mi centro por encima del encaje.

-Bella, estas tan húmeda… Estoy loco por ti Bella… - levanto su mirada para que pudiera observar cómo le pasaba la lengua por sus labios – Debes ser lo más delicioso que hay en este planeta…- y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, se arrodillo ante mí y sobre el encaje paso su lengua por mi intimidad. Si él no estuviera aferrada de la cadera, hubiera caído al suelo, la sensación de su lengua en mi vagina fue absolutamente sensual y excitante. Si antes estaba mojada, podía sentir como mis jugos bajaban por mis muslos… Oh Dios! Nunca había estado tan excitada en mi vida!

Edward de un solo movimiento bajo mi tanga y casi la destroza en el proceso, acaricio lentamente mi centro con uno de sus largos dedos… ¡Tenia dedos de pianista el muy cabron! Eran largos y delgados, me mordí el labio inferior evitando gemir demasiado alto, estaba en las nubes, sus dedos me hacían ver las estrellas y eso que aun no sentía ninguno en mi interior…

La lengua de Edward empezó a lamber los jugos que podía y sus manos separaron mis piernas gentilmente, por desgracia yo ya estaba a su merced, empezó a succionar y a mordisquear sin con templamientos, mis piernas se sentían cada vez más inestables, mi centro latía por atención, y justo en ese momento un dedo me penetro con suavidad, gemí audiblemente y me aferre al cabello de Edward para instarlo a que hiciera su trabajo con mayor ahincó, otro dedo se interno en mi, aumentando el ritmo al igual que su lengua, mi conciencia estaba totalmente desconectada de mi cuerpo, solo podía disfrutar de las sensaciones que me estaba dando el engreído de ojos verdes que tenía su lengua en mi botón y me hacia gritar como una posesa en ese momento….

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba preparándose para el mayor orgasmo de toda mi vida, y sabia que no quería que fuera así, con una gran fuerza de voluntad tome la cabeza de Edward con una fuerza que hasta para mí era desconocida a lo que Edward solo pudo gruñir en respuesta y mirarme con desaprobación pero antes que pudiera modular palabra ya tenía mis labios sobre los suyos, de cuclillas y mis manos expertas se deshicieron de su pantalón en cuestión de segundos, claro que el ayudo al levantar las caderas para que pudiera bajarlos, y antes de que me tomara de las caderas le quite su camisa de un solo tirón separando mis labios de los suyos, pero tan pronto paso la camisa ataque su cuello con tal intensidad que tuvo que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo súper fuerte y aferrándose a mi cintura con una fuerza hercúlea…

-Oh! Bella!... Maldición!... deja de jugar conmigo y clávate de una vez!...- Me estaba rogando el muy cabro pero esa voz profunda y sexi era casi irresistible, justo en este momento solté su cuello y lo mire a los ojos para clavar su duro miembro en mi de un solo bajón yo gemí tan duro que hizo en el apartamento y Edward grito – ¡OH SI! – Gimió casi tan jadeo un par de veces al sentir mi suave movimiento y me tomo de las caderas y dijo en medio de un gruido –Maldición Bella, Follame con fuerza mujer me vas a matar con esta lentitud…- Sonreí satisfecha, amaba el sexo duro y esto era un bonus del Edward caliente que tenia bajo mi cuerpo, Solo esas palabras bastaron para que me volviera loca, mis embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, subía y bajaba con tan ahincó y ansiedad que Edward puso su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a morderme sin hacerme daño, yo estaba apoyada en sus hombros y jalaba levemente el cabello que tenia más cerca a mis dedos…

-Oh! Siii… - Gruñía Edward en mi oído eso hacía que me excitara mas y aumentara el ritmo ya de por si frenético de nuestros movimientos… -Por Dios Bella, voy a explotar, Por favor, Vente conmigo… - y me mordió el cuello, justo cuando sentía como su pene se hinchaba en mi interior, esa sensación me lleno y grite al sentir mi orgasmo invadir mi cuerpo…

Nos mantuvimos abrazados durante unos minutos mas mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban, Edward acariciaba mi espalda de forma tierna y dejaba suaves besos en mi hombro, justo donde estaba apoyado, cuando finalmente estábamos recuperados, Edward levanto su cabeza y acaricio mi cabello instándome a que me enderezaba, yo suspire y finalmente me levante de su hombro y lo mire.

-Sabes que esto estuvo mal, más que mal…- suspire con tristeza, esto se había complicado baje la mirada, sus suaves y largos dedos tomaron mi barbilla y la levantaron lentamente. Sus ojos refulgían de un verde aun más intenso del que había visto alguna vez.

-Pero ni loco me arrepiento de lo que paso… fue algo extraordinario Bella… - Yo retire mi mirada algo contrariada… - ¿Quieres que me vaya? Así te sentirías mejor? – Demonios porque tenía que ser tan lindo!, suspire y con todo el control que tenia asentí.

_**Chicas, aquí les va un nuevo capítulo de ¿Cuál lado de la moneda?. Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que han leído la historia y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias también a Tanya Masen Cullen y a Basileia75. Bueno, solo quiero darle un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo… el cual espero que salga a la luz a mas tardar el viernes en la noche ^-^ **_

_**¿Edward seguirá interesado en Bella luego de esta fogosa noche?**_

_**¿Bella podrá enfrentar a Edward luego de esta noche? **_

_**Chancharachanchachan!**_

_**También tengo noticias que estoy pensando en publicar otra historia mas BxE.**_

…_**Esta ubicada en crepúsculo, pero Bella lleva un secreto a cuestas. ¿Que pasara cuando Bella este en la cafetería del instituto, Jessica hablaba hasta por los codos, y aunque fastidiaba hasta la muerte a Bella, su meta es vivir tanto como pueda en estos años de instituto, sonreía divertida de tanta ocurrencia, eso hasta que cinco jóvenes entraron a la cafetería, su porte imponente y elegante, pálidos y hermosos hasta le imposible, Bella se estremeció y un frio recorrió su columna al verlos caminar por la cafetería… -vampiros…- susurro Bella tan suave como el viento pero fue más que suficiente ver como cinco pares de ojos fijaban su mirada en ella…...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la trama viene de mi imaginación. **

**Chicas, disculpen la demora, he estado un poco bloqueada, pero finalmente tengo la inspiración necesaria para realizar este cap. Gracias a AYDECULLEN, Basileia75 y a Tanya Masen Cullen por seguirme, a los lectores anónimos, y claro; por favor no olviden sus rr, ya saben que es una gran inspiración. Gracias sin más acá esta el capitulo.**

* * *

Edward se había marchado después de que yo había asentido, me levanto con cuidado y se levanto, se visto me entrego mi ropa y salió de mi apartamento, cuando se fue revise mi celular y eran las 3:30 am. Me di un baño y luego trate de dormir, finalmente a las 6:30 am me rendí ya consciente de que no dormiría, estaba aterrada, no era mi primera vez con un chico, pero las sensaciones eran muchas más que abrumadoras, era algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida. No que fuera una viejita, pero sinceramente el sexo no era nada nuevo para mí.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, di un pequeño salto al sentirlo vibrar en la mesita de noche, estaba aterrada, tenía la ligera impresión de quien era, pero sol hasta que lo tome pude asegurarlo. –Edward- decía claramente en la pantalla de mi celular, y conociéndolo sabia que él no se daría por vencido con facilidad, tome un cambio de ropa, un jean desgastado elaboradamente, una blusa azul petróleo con detalles en plata, unos tacones negros bajos. Hoy me sentía mal, así que tome una decisión sabia no era para nada mi estilo.

Saque una maleta pequeña, empaque un par de cambios de ropa y mi set de lentillas, donde iba no necesitaba nada mas, suspire antes de salir de la casa. Camine un largo rato y finalmente sin estar muy segura de porque estaba frente a la universidad. Estábamos en la semana de receso era fin de año, hacia frio pero yo estaba tan acostumbrada al frio que n necesitaba estar muy abrigada. Suspire tristemente, camine un par de cuadras mas y un letrero me llamo la atención

**"DEPARTAMENTOS DISPONIBLES"**

Si esto no era una señal, entonces definitivamente estaba loca, sin pensarlo mucho camine hasta la oficina y para mi sorpresa la renta era más económica que donde estaba y los apartamentos eran más grandes, sin mucho inconveniente logre que me arrendaran uno y dije que en un par de días me mudaría, me dieron las llaves y con ánimos renovados tome un taxi tan pronto salí a la calle. Mi destino… el aeropuerto, iría un par de días a visitar a mis padres.

.

.

.

La semana que pase donde mis padres para gran sorpresa fue amena y divertida, mis padres estaban felices de verme de improvisto y pues yo no estaba "disfrazada" lo cual les ponía de muy buen humor, mi padre decía que eso significaba que estaba madurando a lo cual yo respondí "solo no quería traer mucha maleta" me miro feo y siguió viendo su partido.

Uno de los días que estuve allá mi padre invito a su mejor amigo a cenar y su hijo vino con él, Jacob era mi mejor amigo cuando estábamos en el instituto pero para mí fue siempre como un hermano, a excepción de aquella vez en la que después de beber como locos terminamos enrollados en la cochera sin que nuestros padres se dieran por enterados, luego de eso yo entre a la Universidad y nos alejamos mucho, el siempre que tenía la oportunidad me echaba los perros pero mi respuesta era la misma… "cuando los marranos vuelen" el se carcajeaba y yo le sacaba la lengua, y claro esta no fue una de esas ocasiones, cuando nuestros padres estaban distraídos salimos al porche donde nos sentamos a tomarnos unas cervezas y el insistió hasta que le saque la lengua y me metí a mi habitación.

Cuando finalmente volví lo primero que hice fue empacar mis cosas en cajas para mudarme, mi contrato no tenia clausulas así que fácilmente le pague lo que debía de renta y así me marche a mi nuevo apartamento. En momentos como este agradecía hacer mis ahorros en efectivo bajo mi colchón. Claro lo empaque todo muy bien tenía bastante dinero recogido como para un buen par de años, pero eso no era incumbencia de nadie. Le pedí al casero que no dijera mi nueva dirección y luego de una reprimenda por su parte que la verdad me pareció de lo más chistosa me fui a mi nuevo apartamento.

.

.

.

Dos largas semanas, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde esa noche, y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí insegura, tanto como una pequeña niña. Me costaba dormir en las noches y en la universidad las cosas estaban bien extrañas, Alice estaba muy esquiva conmigo y Rosalie trataba de hacerme charla a cada momento, sabía que Edward tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Había hecho una compra tan impulsiva que hasta a mí a veces me daba risa de lo chistosa que me veía. Un par de días antes de entrar a la universidad tenía una cita de trabajo en unas bodegas a las afueras de la ciudad, mi cliente era uno de esos tipos fetichistas y yo pues la verdad me divertía mucho en esta clase de encuentros, cuando iba de regreso a casa, pase por una de las tantas bodegas que había cerca y vi algo que me robo el aliento una "Yamaha Fiore" color azul petróleo con blanco, a mi parecer era tan… "Mi estilo" que no pude resistirme. El pago era más que suficiente y en cuestión de un par de horas tenía la moto en mi poder y juro que agradecía en lo más profundo de mí ser a mi mejor amigo de la juventud, que insistió en enseñarme a conducir y luego por sacar el pase cuando tuve la edad suficiente…

Ya me había habituado a mi nuevo horario en la universidad y por suerte por ser tan aplicada este semestre la tendría suave, pero igual tenía una cantidad considerable de materias, siempre trataba de tomar más de las requeridas y así terminar la universidad antes de tiempo. Pero había algo que me tenía un poco incomoda, me sentía vigilada, y no era solo impresión mía, en dos ocasiones había visto tras de mí un carro plateado a una distancia considerable, pero definitivamente el carro me seguía por suerte ambas veces había despistado al conductor lo suficiente para seguir sin que me notara, pero eso me estaba poniendo de los pelos, el no saber quién era y que quería me ponían ansiosa.

Era martes, tenía la tarde libre y para mí era terriblemente aburrido, no tener nada que hacer. Luego de mucho pensar finalmente tome la iniciativa que tenia semanas pensando, pero tenía que ir a la tienda de arte más cercana, ¡ah! Creo que no lo había mencionado pero estaba estudiando Artes Graficas, desde pequeñas el arte era mi pasión, y definitivamente si iba a trabajar que fuera en algo que me gustara hacer. Bueno con lo que iba de mi idea, ya que estaba de tiempo libre decidí que pintaría un cuadro, algo que no hacía desde que estaba en la universidad.

Salí al encuentro de mi querida moto y pude ver al final del estacionamiento el carro que me había seguido anteriormente. Pase saliva con dificultad, y cuando me estaba poniendo el casco alguien susurro a mi oído.

-Hola Bella, ¿Seguirás escondiéndote de mí?- Salte literalmente del susto, puse mis manos en el pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente… Edward me miraba divertido mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo unas carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Cuando finalmente me relaje no lo pensé dos segundo y con el casco que aun tenía en mis manos le un tolondrón cuidando que no lo dejara inconsciente pero si lo suficientemente duro para demostrarle que estaba molesta.

-¡Rayos! Casi me matas del susto!-

-¡AUCH! – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza – Pretendías romperme el carneo o qué?- Dijo medio divertido medio enojado.

-Si hubiera querido herirte lo hubiera hecho, pero eso por el susto! Bien tarado que eres. –Dije con indiferencia mientras me ponía el casco y amarraba las correas para que quedara bien sujeto. Arregle mi maleta y me monte en la moto.

-¡EH! ¡Espera Bella quiero hablar contigo! –Lo mire a los ojos e hice un asentimiento para que continuara hablando. - ¿Por qué me esquivas y me ignoras desde esa noche? Además ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de apartamento? Acaso fue tan horrible que decidiste aplicarme la ley del hielo? –

Suspire – Edward, mira, las cosas son complicadas. Primero, yo no busco una relación estable. Dos, no te ignoro, solo te estaba evadiendo porque sabias que no te ivas a tomar muy bien el que yo no quisiera una relación estable. Tercero, fue cerca de una semana después del incidente, ya tenía la intención de hacerlo y pues, me decidí y lo hice, lo que paso esa noche no tuvo que ver. Y por ultimo pues si te estuviera aplicando la ley del hielo pues no te estaría hablando y hubiera escapado tan pronto estuviste a mi lado. – Suspire, - Edward las cosas no son como tú crees, las cosa es que **No** eres lo que busco en un **chico **– Enfatice las palabras para que sin ser grosera, entendiera lo que le estaba tratando de decir. Pero al parecer no le convenció mi explicación porque se cruzo de brazos y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes entrecerrados y ardiendo en rabia. Sabía que esta no iba a salir libre así que opte por la mejor salida. – Si no quieres creerme no es mi problema… - Dirigí mi visión al rente y arranque sin prestarle atención aunque escuche sus gritos llamándome a mis espaldas, suspire tranquila, pero el alivio solo me duro un par de minutos, puesto que solo dos cuadras adelante estaba el auto plateado tras de mí y pude ver por su cercanía que era Edward quien lo manejaba y estaba hecho una furia…

Suspire con cansancio, hoy no quería jugar a la espía, así que dándome prisa utilice las maniobras para despistarlo y en un par de minutos lo había perdido. Pero la suerte hoy se había dado a la fuga… mi celular empezó a sonar y agradecí haber gastado en este casco que me permitía contestar sin sacar el celular el bolsillo, ¡gracias a la tecnología! Había un semáforo cerca así que decidí parar en la luz roja y estacionarme.

-Diga? – No sabía quien llamaba así que lo mejor era jugar la carta blanca…

-Bel? ¿Corazón eres tú?- Suspire con alivio, era uno de mis clientes más frecuentes.

-Hola cariñito, como estas? ¿Quién esperabas que fuera? –Y solté una risita divertida…

-Bueno mi vida, como has estado fuera de servicio por tanto tiempo ya me estaba preocupando … -Dijo risueño mi cliente preferido… Por curioso que pareciera, era un caballero de unos 50 y tantos años, quien siempre salía con una locura nueva, podía ser desde una cena de comida rápida, hasta una lasta y fructífera noche con alguno de sus fetiches, y eso era lo que más me divertía de él.

-Por favor! Ya estarías tu tan triste que no me llamarías, además sabes que no es mi estilo… Aunque adivino que tu retorcida mente tiene planes para mi esta noche o me equivoco mi pequeña pasa?... –Quería fastidiarlo un poco y recuerdo que en una ocasión cuando se rio mucho sus ojos formaron unas arrugas que solo se conseguían con los años y desde ese momento uso ese comentario para sacarlo de sus casillas, y hoy no fue la excepción pues resoplo y contesto mas cortante que antes…

-Ya, sabes que por algo te llamo ¿o no? – Mi pasita se había enojado… sonreí por lo tonto que era.

-Está bien cariño, solo quería molestarte un rato, pero si no estás de humor…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi dialogo una voz aterciopelada me hablo directo al oído…

-¿Con quién hablas? – No pude evitar el grito del susto que me pego el tarado de Edward que no s e como me encontró después del despiste que le pegue…

-¡DEMONIOS EDWARD CASI ME MATAS! – Grite olvidando por un momento que estaba en medio de una charla…

-¿Bel? ¿Estas bien mi princesa quien te asusto?- Decía mi pasita asustado imagino que después de tremendo grito debía asustarse.

-¡Ah! Lo siento cariño, te importa si te llamo en un par de minutos, tengo algo que arreglar… Como un asesinato, ya te llamo…- Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fríos y su rostro rígido.

-Claro que no cariño, pero me llamas tenemos planes esta noche… además se que no te negaras cuando sepas que hoy necesitaras ese conjunto de cuero que llevo meses sin ver… -No pude evitar sonreír como un gato ante esa proposición tan explícita…

-Por supuesto que no faltaría por nada del mundo… te llamo en un momento para ultimar detalles. Aunque creo que será en la bodega o me equivoco?-

-Mira, que inteligente eres, te espero a las 7 en la bodega, y mejor arregla tu "problema" si no quieres intervención. Nos vemos primor. – Y así colgó la llamada, me quede choqueada por un par de segundos al comprender lo implícito de su amenaza y aunque estaba segura que él era un gran hombre, era un peligro si se lo proponía, él quería esa noche conmigo a como diera lugar y no permitiría cancelaciones… tuve que sacudir mi cabeza un par de veces y recordé que Edward estaba parado aun más serio y esperando una explicación justo al frente de mi moto. Suspire, hoy solo quería divertirme, no pelear.

-Edward, esta es por mucho la razón de porque en mi vida no tengo una relación estable… ¡no me gusta estar dando explicaciones! ¿Comprendes? –Suspire sonoramente- Además ¿que no deberías estar trabajando?.

-Ya termine mi turno – Dijo cortante. -¿con quién hablabas?-

-Con un cliente, tengo trabajo esta noche- y sin poder evitarlo volví a sonreír como un gato travieso – Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, por lo que si ya terminamos el cuestionario me gustaría que me dieras paso, tengo que hacer algo antes de trabajar esta noche. – Pero al parecer Edward tenía otros planes para mí…

-Te acompaño, quisiera hablar contigo en otra parte más que parado junto a tu moto… - Suspire derrotada, él no iba a ceder y yo tenía que apurarme.

-Está bien, sube a tu carro, tu cargaras todo lo que necesito! – Dije sin permiso a reclamos, pero en cambio sonrió complacido y corrió a su carro que estaba tras mi moto y suspirando con fastidio arranque el carro al cambiar la luz del semáforo.

* * *

**VAYA, VAYA, BELLA ES UNA CHICA TRAVIESA… CON QUE CUERO… Y EDWARD VA A VER LA VERDADERA NATURALEZA DE LA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO, USTEDES CREEN QUE SERA SUFICIENTE QUE EL LA QUIERA PARA ACEPTAR SUS "GUSTOS" **

**ESPERO SUS RR, SUS COMENTARIOS Y YA USTEDES SABEN QUE LOS FAV Y FOL SON MI MOTIVACION PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS LECTORES QUE PERMANECEN EN EL ANONIMATO, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME ESCRIBIERAN QUE TAL LES PARECE QUE VA LA HISTORIA. RECUERDEN QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS ^-^**

**BUENOS NO VEREMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y ENTRE MAS RR TENGA, MAS PRONTO PUBLICARE. GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la trama viene de mi imaginación. **

**Chicas, disculpen la demora, he estado un poco bloqueada, pero finalmente tengo la inspiración necesaria para realizar este cap. Gracias a valeri1, AYDECULLEN, Basileia75 y a Tanya Masen Cullen por seguirme, a los lectores anónimos, y claro; por favor no olviden sus rr, ya saben que es una gran inspiración. Gracias sin más acá esta el capitulo.**

* * *

Para gran sorpresa mía, la tarde de compras con Edward fue muy divertida, sobre todo cuando entre a la tienda de arte y su cara era de pura curiosidad y claro para dejarlo aun mas en vergüenza le dije: -¿Qué? Acaso creías que "compras" significaba ropa? – y reí como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Cunaod finalmente el maletero de Edward estaba a reventar, decidí que era suficiente y ya solo faltaba poco menos de 2 horas para mi cita de esta noche.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento Edward me ayudo a entrar las cosas y cuando terminamos, le ofreci un café que el acepto con una sonrisa… "Oh, cariño… no creas que soy tan suavesita siempre." Sonreí maliciosamente.

Luego de darle el café, me disculpe mientras arreglaba lo que necesitaba y luego me di un baño rápido puesto que ya se me estaba acabañado el tiempo para llegar a tiempo y eso era algo de lo que realmente me destacaba. Inicie mi rutina, miscremas y fragancias corporales, luego mi diminuta ropa interior, me puse mi corpiño, y las medias veladas las cuales sujete a mis ligueros, no me gustaba que se estuvieran cayendo a cada momento, mis tacones stilleto y mi gaban que llegaba a medio muslo. Me maquille con una sombra gris humo, delinee mis ojos con negro y mascara en mis pestañas, los labios los puse de un rojo fuerte y mis ojos hoy serian de un hermoso azul cielo. Cuando finalmente estuve a gusto con mi apariencia me puse la maya para cabello con cuidado y sobre esta la peluca negra que me había puesto desde esta mañana.

Cuando Sali al vestivulo Edward volteo a verme y literalmente su boca cayo hasta el suelo, rei con discimulo y fui al tocador del baño donde me puse mi perfume y luego Sali al encuentro de Edward, ya llevaba mi maleta con los juguetes necesarios para esta noche y con este cliente pues serian bastantes, y Edward no pudo pasarlo desapercibido.

-mmm Bella, ¿Qué llevas en la maleta? – Pregunto Edward casi medio horrorizado. Yo sonreí divertida y la verdad se veía muy adorable todo asustadito!

-Solo son un par de cosas que necesitare esta noche ¿Por qué? – Pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-Solo un par de cosas, bueno eso aclara mucho mi curiosidad – Dijo destilando ironia mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Jajaja, Ok, ok, son algunos de los juguetes que le gustan a mi cliente, y la verdad te las mostraría, pero no quiero asustarte cariñito… - Sabia que lo mejor era jugar a lo sano con Edward. Si el de verdad decía estar interesado en mi lo mejor seria no asustarlo a la primera. Pero la verdad no estaba preparada para lo siguiente que ocurrió a continuación. Edward se paro frente a mi, con una cara de depredador y que yo fuera una presa absolutamente suculente, eso me dejo desarmada totalmente, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su rostro, donde sentía su aliento chcar con el mio, rozo la punta de su nariz con la mía y susurro lo suficientemente suave como para que solo yo lo oyera con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Crees acaso que uno de tus juegos me asusta?, cariño, es todo lo contrario, pensar que puedes ser tan dulce como un pequeño gatito me da ternura y me anima a quererte, pero cuando te pones en el plan mandon, puedo ver la determinación en tu mirada y prende fuego en mi, siento como si me quemara por dentro y te juro que no quisera mas que amarrarte de la cama y hacerte gritar durante horas… - ¡POR DIOS! Primera vez en mi vida que un hombre lograba hacerme mojar de manera alarmante ¡solo con palabras! Mi respiración se volvió jadeos y antes que pudiera decir YO el estaba devorando mis labios de una forma tal que mis pies flaquearon y agradecí que me tuviera acorralada contra la pared, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi boca y accedi gustosa, sus besos eran embriagantes, y me hacían estremecer, y la verdad nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte con nadie, nunca.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía en el interior de mi boca, era algo exitante, Edward se agachaba y se apretaba cada vez mas contra su cuerpo sus caderas se afirmaban cada vez con mas fuerza en mis caderas y apuraba nuestro balanceo en el que cada vez estábamos mas unidos, no podía mas que dejarme llevar por las oleadas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que Edward frotaba su excitado miembro contra mi y yo gemia contra su boca, una de mis manos se había afianzado a los hombros para no perder el equilibrio en este vaivén desenfrenado que eran nuestros movimientos y la otra estaba en su cabello justo en la unión con su cuello, donde masajeaba y jalaba con la suficiente delicadeza para no hacerle daño pero podía afirmar que la sensación era lo suficiente mente placentera para él ya que cada vez que tiraba de el cabello, Edward se frotaba aun con mayor intensidad contra mi sexo y gemia tan fuerte que parecía un rugido mas que otra cosa.

Sus labios y su lengua insistentes contra la mía lamian y tocaban todo a su alcance y no perdían la fuerza, cada vez se intensificaba mas el beso y Edward me estaba llevando al punto de desfallecer, el oxigeno estaba empezando a fallar en mis pulmones, él me dejaba sin aliento literalmente, no quería romper el beso, pero cuando no tuve mas opción me aleje un poco de sus labios, pero el simplemente empezó a bajar por mi cuello besando y mordiendo haciéndome estremecer y gemir de puro placer, y no pude mas que hacer lo mismo con el, empecé a morder su cuello con una maestria ensayada que para el fue mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé sus piernas temblaban de las sensaciones tan fuertes que estaba experimentando y pensé que tal vez el podría venirse si seguía con eso, así que simplemente empecé a besar y a saborear su cuello y parte de su clavicula pero el con un tono de voz tan grueso que me hizo estremcer dijo aun sin soltar mi cuello – No pares Bella. – Me estremeci por la orden explicita que me daba pero sin chistar simplemente lo empecé a morder un poco mas fuerte de lo que había estado haciendo y Edward solto mi cuello hechando su cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo. -¡Oh si… así Bella! – Me estremeci de placer al escuchar su voz y sin pensármelo mucho pegue un pequeño brinco y Edward me tomo por las caderas mientras yo enganchaba mis pies en su cintura, no pude evitar jadear de placer al sentir nuestros sexos rosarse aun por encima de la ropa.

-Bella… no juegues mas conmigo por favor, ¡no aguanto mas Bella! – Gruñia Edward en mi oído mientras me mordía fuertemente pero sin hacerme daño. – Por favor Bella. – Rogaba Edward, y sinceramente yo no estaba mejor que él en estos momentos, me dolia mi sexo a causa del placer contenido, no había nada que evitara que yo me hechara atrás, Edward me encendia demasiado y ya no podia evitarlo mas, lo deseaba.

De repente el sonido de un celular se holló en la sala...

* * *

**Chicos, Gracias por la paciencia aca les dejo una nueva entrega de ¿Cual lado de la moneda?, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba bloqueada y aunque tenia la idea no me salia nada... Ammm tambien queria decirles que se pasen por mi otra historia, Cazando el amor y bueno nos leemos lueguito, un beso y no olviden sus RR, gracias **

**Liho**


End file.
